O vestido, a dança e o último recurso
by Lain Lang
Summary: Pos-DH, Ron ajuda Hermione a arrumar as malas para o último ano de Hogwarts, até que acha O vestido rosa. Mistura entre filmes/livros.


**O vestido, a dança e o último recurso**

o

"Você vai mesmo voltar para Hogwarts?"

"Claro! Eu quero terminar a escola!"

Ela virou para ele, brava.

"Mesmo que você já saiba de tudo?" Ron a olhou, incrédulo.

"Ron! Eu quero o meu diploma! Você não quer o seu?"

"Um papel não faz diferença, eu fui chamado para ser Auror pelo próprio Ministro da Magia!"

Hermione revirou os olhos e voltou para a sua tarefa.

"Você vai me ajudar a arrumar a mala ou não?"

Ron na verdade estava deitado na cama dela, apenas observando ela tirar as roupas das gavetas e colocá-las para dentro do malão. Mas, já que ela pediu pra ele ajudar, ele levantou e foi para o outro lado do quarto e abriu o armário.

"Não, Ron, não esse!" Hermione tentou impedi-lo de abrir, mas já era tarde.

"Isso não é…?" Ron nem falou o que era, afinal era o vestido rosa do baile!

"Você ainda tem isso?" ele perguntou, em uma mistura de surpresa e indignação.

"É claro! É o meu primeiro vestido de festa!"

Hermione pegou o vestido de dentro do armário, antes que Ron pudesse fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Ela até ficou um pouco nervosa, o vestido trazia muitas lembranças, especialmente para os dois.

"Coloca ele" ele disse, surpreendendo ela.

"Q-quê?" ela ouviu direito? Ela virou para ver a cara dele, pois queria realmente confirmar o que ele estava dizendo.

"Coloca o vestido, Hermione" ele disse de novo, seu tom era até mais suave.

Hermione o olhou, desconfiado, e disse devagar.

"Não vai caber mais, faz muito tempo…"

"Claro que vai! Você não engorda faz tempo e sempre foi magrinha, vai lá…" Ron disse, relaxado e quase rindo.

Hermione tentou ignorar o fato que Ron estava dizendo o que qualquer garota gostaria de ouvir de um cara, mas ela acabou por ceder.

"Ok… Eu preciso ir-"

"Você pode se trocar aqui" Ron tentou parecer inocente.

"Claro que não! Você está aqui!"

"Eu fecho os meus olhos" e ele realmente fecha os olhos.

"Por algum motivo, eu acho que não acredito em você!"

"Ah, vai! Eu prometo que se eu olhar, você pode me azarar!" Ron tentou reforçar de que realmente ia manter de olhos fechados colocando a mão por cima deles.

Hermione então pensou que talvez não tivesse tanto problema, afinal ela poderia trocar de roupa sem ficar nua, era só colocar primeiro o vestido e depois tirar as roupas por baixo do vestido. E ela ainda poderia ver se ele realmente não estava olhando. Um pouco de trabalho, mas não impossível.

Ela fez exatamente como planejou e Ron ficou de olhos fechados o tempo inteiro.

"Pronto! Mas você pode me ajudar com o zíper?"

Ele abriu os olhos, mas não a ajudou imediatamente. Ron simplesmente pegou a varinha dele e lançou um feitiço.

"Ron! O que- você mudou a cor do meu vestido! Tá azul!" Hermione se virou para saber por que raios ele estava lançando um feitiço nela, mas logo que ela viu o que ele fez, ela apontou para o vestido.

"Agora, é praticamente um vestido novo" Ron disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ron! Quem disse… você não pode mudar a cor do meu vestido!" ela colocou as mãos no quadril, claramente irritada.

"Você pode mudar depois..." Ele andou até onde ela estava.

"Esse não é o prob-" Hermione parou no meio de sua fala, porque Ron a puxou pelo braço.

Assim que ele a puxou, Ron avançou mais um pouco e abriu os braços como se fosse abraçá-la, mas ao invés disso, ele só fechou o zíper de trás do vestido.

"Dança comigo" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Hermione já estava respirando rápido, Ron estava bem perto dela e ele tinha acabado de sussurrar algo que ela achava que ele nunca falaria, como ele estava estranho! Será que ele está falando sério ou só está tirando uma com a minha cara?

"Você não está vestido formalmente" ela resolveu falar, e ainda usou um tom irritado.

Que direito ele tinha de confundir ela daquele jeito? Por acaso ela era alguma garotinha que ele podia brincar?

Ron soltou uma gargalhada e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Você prefere aquele traje cheio de babados?" ele olhou nos olhos dela.

"Bom, eu teria dançado com você naquele traje se você tivesse me convidado para aquele baile estúpido!" Agora ela estava brava, nem sabia direito o motivo, mas sabia que desde que começou essa discussão, ele estava ganhando!

"_Bom_" Ron começou, agora ele também se irritou "você não parecia nem um pouco entediada!"

"Não estava mesmo! Até você estragar minha noite!" ele tinha que mencionar isso, não é mesmo?

"Você estragou minha noite primeiro!"

Definitivamente agora, os dois estavam furiosos um com o outro, respirando rápido e com as mãos tremendo de raiva.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpa por aquele dia se você também não for" ele disse, finalmente, e com uma voz controlada, tentando não aumentá-la.

"Eu não irei" ela respondeu, fazendo o mesmo controle de voz que ele, mesmo que ela tenha se sentido ofendida por ele querer um pedido de desculpa dela.

"Você me deixou louco aquele dia" Ron disse, agora com um tom bem mais calmo, ele deixou a cabeça se aproximar um pouco mais do dela.

"Você também me deixou louca aquele dia" ela levantou a cabeça um pouco mais, também se aproximando, a voz dela tremendo um pouco.

"Faz anos que a gente faz isso" Ron se aproximou mais.

"Você não deveria ter me considerado como último recurso" ela também se aproximou.

"Você não deveria ter beijado o Krum, então"

"Você não deveria ter beijado a Lavender, então!" o nariz dela estava quase tocando o dele, e ela acabou levantando a voz.

"Ela me beijou primeiro" ele disse, tentando parecer óbvio "você viu" Ron afastou o rosto um pouco.

"Claro que vi! Ela queria que todo mundo visse! E para a sua informação, foi o Viktor que me beijou primeiro também!" Hermione também afastou o rosto.

"Você poderia ter evitado tudo isso se tivesse recusado o Krum e aceitado o meu convite" e Ron estava realmente sorrindo, daquele jeito brincalhão! E isso deixava Hermione possessa!

"Claro que não! Você só estava me convidando porque eu era seu último recurso!"

"Hermione!" ele também levantou um pouco a voz, e a puxou pelos dois braços para ele, fazendo ela olhar diretamente para os olhos dele.

"O quê!" ela ficou um pouco pasma com o gesto, mas ainda estava brava com ele.

"Você sabe qual seria o último recurso se você tivesse aceitado?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas engoliu em seco.

"Isso"

Ron beijou os lábios dela. Hermione congelou. Mas, durou por um breve momento.

"Até parece!" ela empurrou ele, quebrando o beijo.

"Por que você ainda está brava?" Ron agora parecia irritado e cansado com o assunto da discussão.

"Você está tentando colocar a culpa em mim!"

"Claro que não! O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu já era apaixonado por você naquela época!"

"Você-você era?" Hermione foi totalmente surpreendida com a confissão dele.

"Claro! Eu só... não sabia... direito" Ron ficou levemente corado por ter falado demais, mas seu tom logo se recuperou.

"E... você era... quando estava ficando com a Lavender?"

"Sim" Ron puxou levemente a parte frontal do vestido dela, fazendo Hermione dar um passo em direção a ele.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você há anos, Hermione"

"Sério?"

Ron sorriu para ela e colocou os dois braços em volta da cintura dela.

Hermione colocou as mãos em cima do peito dele, mas não o empurrou.

Desta vez, ela deixou os lábios dele tocarem os dela.

Quando o beijo acabou, Ron a abraçou e sussurrou.

"Você pode mudar a cor do vestido já"

"Vou deixá-lo em azul..." ela também sussurrou, encabulada.

Hermione o abraçou de volta e Ron a beijou no topo da cabeça.

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Então, você realmente é uma garota..."

"RON!"

"Minha mão escorregou! Eu juro!"

* * *

N/A: Essa fic era para ser originalmente um drabble, mas acabou virando um one-shot! Deixei como incompleta porque pretendo utilizar para colocar várias shorts fics de R/Hr! Bom, eu estava LOUCA para escrever essa fic, tanto que escrevi primeiro em inglês porque é como eu penso nas falas primeiro e depois traduzi! Eu acho que não ficou ruim a tradução, até porque eu acho que escrevo melhor em português mesmo! Obrigada a Scila que revisou a versão inglesa! E ah! Agradeço se deixar comentários e etc... gosto de saber o que acharam! =]

Ah sim, o vestido, a cor azul do vestido era o original nos livros, mas nos filmes ficou rosa. Nada demais, queria brincar com essas duas cores.


End file.
